Payback Time
by LostWeasley
Summary: Tskune Decides a little payback is in order.


Payback Time

A/N: This is a one shot drabble some mention of harem no lemons M rating just to be safe it also includes a song Hero bonnie Tyler needless to say I own nothing and I apologize profusely for this fic but it simply wouldn't leave me alone . I have corrected my earlier mistakes yadda yadda yadda sorry. I really am sorry for the spat with one of my reviewers but you come at me stupid and I will fire right back I lack filters I think it I say it so sorry for anyone that might have been offended but it is such as it is.

Third year at Yokai academy, Tskune Aono sighed as he lay back against his bed at looked at the ceiling. '_I survived somehow, even though fairy tale had done it's best in the end we somehow not only survived but managed to beat them' _smiling at that thought he stood up quickly from his bed and looked into the mirror and sighed again, he had changed so much since he first came here, no longer was he the small skinny kid who was lost in a world full of monsters and needed a small harem of girls to keep him safe from trouble. No he had grown taller and leaner true but it wasn't just that he wasn't exactly human anymore. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror the action pulling his upper lip back and exposing the extended canines that had come with his transformation.

'_A vampire' _he thought with a wry grin '_who would have thought that meek little me would end up being one of the monster world's super creatures. I went from a weak human to a monstrous Ghoul and then to a hybrid vampire.'_

He looked down to the Rosario on his wrist and with a quick decision he pulled it off slowly letting his aura slip out so as not to destroy his room entirely the change was amazing, his black hair and chocolate eyes changed to Silver and Crimson his round pupils changed to vertical cat slits and the world around him opened up he could see better, smell, better, and hear better than he ever could in his human body.

"**Not to mention that I make this look good" **His vampire side said with a smirk. "**Now that I am out though I think it is time for some fun."**

'_Wait what?' _inner Tskune asked with trepidation '_what does fun entail does it entail what you have been doing the past few weeks?'_

The vampire rolled his eyes at the naivety of his inner self. "I** have all your memories you know? Think about it all the times you have been teased by the girls? How many times have you had boobs rubbed all over you how many nosebleeds?"** he chuckled.

'_Well yeah but still are you sure this is something we should be doing?' _inner Tskune started.

"**Women may not be as visual as men but they still appreciate a nice package as much as we do." **He whipped his shirt off and smiled, scars crisscrossed his body but they were thin most had been made by things that were very sharp so they had healed up nicely and two years of seemingly constant fighting had left him with layers of rippled muscle, he would never be a body builder but ripped he was.

His pants and boxers dropped without a second thought, and he walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer reaching inside he pulled out a small piece of black cloth held it up and smiled.

'_What the hell is that? A speedo? How did we get that?" _inner Tskune gaped at the material held up in front of his eyes.

"**A small purchase I made while you were sleeping" **the vampire smiled at his reflection as he slid the very small bathing suit on** "Now let's go outside between the dorms I think."**

He made his way quickly down the stairs avoiding the strange looks he was getting from his fellow students for walking around in this get up at this hour.

Outside he walked into the grand courtyard a light rain began to fall as if on cue being a hybrid between vampire and human had it's advantages and he smiled as he held his hands out reviling in the feel of the cool rain on his skin. His inner self was cringing self consciously the hybrid had never understood why they were so self conscious sometimes, he personally felt that his body was quite handsome they had been working hard on it lately and the scars that crisscrossed his chest and back were simply badges of honor won on the battlefield.

"**Now to set the stage." **he said quietly to nobody, he quickly picked up several pebbles that lined the inner courtyard and picked his targets carefully and with blinding speed sent his messengers out to find their appropriate addresses, they dinged softly against the glass of four rooms.

Moka sat at her desk caught between studying and day dreaming about a certain boy, he had made his decision and though inner Moka wasn't thrilled with the idea it was at least understandable vampires did not live by the idea of "everything in moderation." Both Moka's had been satisfied with the honor pact that Tskune had made that foreswore him ever taking a mistress or bringing home any other girls these four would be his and his alone and they would be the only women in his life forever after.

The pebble bouncing off her window snapped her train of thought and made her look around quickly to see the window still vibrating a bit from being struck.

She stood up and made her way over to look outside and see what was going on.

Kurumu lay listlessly in her bed she had been writing in her diary about Tskune's decision made just a few hours ago now her first reaction after they had split up to go their separate ways for the evening had been to go call her mother and tell her the news, to say she was shocked by her mom's reaction would be an understatement.

"_four girls? Really? I 'll give him this much the boy is ambitious" her mother had giggled actually giggled into the phone._

"_y-you don't sound surprised by this at all mom." Had been her shocked reply._

_She could actually hear her mom roll her eyes through the phone"He is a vampire dear insatiable is one word you could use to describe them, and since you told me about the pact that he swore all that stamina will only be divided among you four so there should be no problems, now the only thing you have to do is to set yourself up to be the best of four ."_

Kurumu smiled at that thought '_and thus the competition continues.' _she giggled and then promptly jumped and fell to the ground with a hard thump as she had been startled by her window being struck hard by an object of some sort.

"Damn what was that." she muttered to her self embarrassed at her clumsiness and she leaned over to look outside to see what was going on.

Mizore lay across her bed head hanging off the side reading a manga magazine upside down and smiling softly to herself of the four she was the least shocked and most happy about his decision true he wasn't hers alone but a big family like that what's not to like? She had been terribly alone living in the snow woman village there weren't many children her age growing up and most of them had thought her strange because she had always been quiet and very shy around others she hadn't really come out of her shell until she had come to Yokai Academy and even then she had gained a stalker reputation because she tended to prefer hiding in the shadows at the edge of crowds rather than join in with the others.

She was distracted mid thought by stone flying through her window and striking her knee causing her to wince and set up quickly looking out the window to find her attacker.

Yukari and Ruby sat quietly in the younger one's room consoling each other over their loss, Yukari bemoaned her fate Tskune had actually come out and said she was simply to young for him to even consider as anything more than a sister and if that hadn't been enough he had dodged the golden washtub that had been hurtling toward his head denying her revenge as well.

She kicked out at her desk in a huff and immediately regretted this decision when several books off her shelf had fallen in quick succession bouncing off her head leaving behind a rather big welt on the back of her head.

"Owie, owie, owie " She whined reaching back to rub the sore spot.

The older girl in the room snorted at the display and secretly thought to herself that perhaps Tskune had made the right decision with Yukari. But still not seeing how she had missed out true she had a few "kinks" perhaps a slight fetish with leather, whips, and chains but still that shouldn't disqualify her for membership in Tskune's harem. But then he had sworn that pact with the other four that he wouldn't seek company outside of what he had currently, which sadly meant that she had no hope whatsoever. She sighed and looked up a the younger girl who was now whining about someone throwing rocks at her. Ruby looked back and was surprised to see a small hole in the center of the window to Yukari's room.

Down in the yard Tskune stood stock still patiently awaiting the girls to show up in their windows, he smiled thinking that he had included Yukari and quietly hoped it wouldn't be salting the wound but why not include her it wouldn't break his pact and maybe it would give her some pleasant dreams tonight.

When he saw not only Yukari but Ruby stand up and look out the window he smiled even larger. " **Well this is an unexpected bonus still all in all this should be fun**." mean while inner Tskune was banging his head against a psychic wall muttering '_we are going to die out here and in a speedo no less!_'

the courtyard was fairly well lit so he stood out quite nicely, his aura was still a bit tightly wrapped around him making him glow brightly as the other girls opened their windows and peered out with puzzled looks.

"**Ladies welcome to my game" **the hybrid called out** "Now in my game there are rules number one being you can't leave your rooms." **he chuckled seeing the confused looks on their faces.

" **Yukari Ruby you have thirty seconds to get down here I am in need of some guards."** he smiled brightly when he noticed their window was empty and feet could be heard pounding down the staircases inside the building before he had even finished. They arrived a few seconds later a bit out of breath but seeming to be game none the less.

"**Your job is simple if at any time they start coming out of windows or their doors your job is to restrain them whips,chains or golden washtubs may be used freely you have my permission." **He laughed seeing the gleeful smiles the two witches were giving, and the concerned looks coming at him from the girls dorms**.**

He paused for a bit looking around at the courtyard to assure the stage was properly set,and suddenly his head dropped forward a huge sweat drop formed as he face palmed.

'_Wow a disaster how is it that I can predict these things again?' _Omote_* _commented hysterically once again banging his head against a psychic wall. '_you have been practicing this for weeks and now you forget the music? Some vampire you are.'_

Ura* coolly waved the two witches over and they went into a small huddle talking at a slightly frantic pace.

The three girls looking out the windows leaned out a bit and looked at each other shrugging slightly looking at the huddle in confusion and slight exasperation.

Down below the huddle was starting to break up as Yukari took off at high speed back toward the girls dorm a moment later two rather large speakers were wedged in her window facing outward.

"It is one of my mom's favorite songs but I think it will work for what you want." Yukari called down. She made it back down in time for a chorus of women singing what was apparently oohs' and ahhhs'

Ura bobbed his head along with the beat for a few seconds getting set and then the lyrics began.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

He began moving quickly the hours spent studying manuals on several styles of martial arts coming back to him as he started moving rolling punches and kicks in time to the music. He went low scything his leg out as though he was sweeping the legs of an unseen enemy and worked his way back up at the crescendo preforming a jumping back flip managing to land properly on the downbeat. He then launched into a series of seeming wild twirls his eyes closed in a cool concentration a lopsided grin gracing his face.

In the girls dorms three sets of eyes were wide watching what was going on down in the courtyard and more than a little drool had started forming at the corners of mouths. All three at the same time managed to think '_When did he get so beautiful? I mean yeah handsome always but now good Kami_'

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

He came out of the spins with a aerial and fell forward onto his hands pushing himself up a solid line never wavering until he was up on one hand and then two fingers showing balance as well as muscle that same crooked grin gracing his face as he thrust himself into the air with the simple flick of the two fingers that had been holding him aloft launched him into a spinning leap, he came down on one knee. He hopped up and began a *Blanca he then launched into a *Macaco and started a fast sprint straight at the boys dorm and ran right up the wall he reached the top of the boys dorm and launched into a backward swan dive flaring his aura and struck the ground with a punch that cracked and flattened the sidewalk under his fist.

Mizore had slid down to her knees her chin resting on the ledge of the window in a failed attempt to closer her mouth her ever present lollipop missing her eyes glazed over slightly as Tskune's aura washed over her and a very uncomfortable ache started up lower down.

Moka stared dumbfounded the eye on her Rosario wide as the inner version of herself watched the proceedings with more and more interest. 'Does he know what he's doing?' Omote thought breathing heavily between drool wipes. '**He knows exactly what he's doing, and it's working look at us we are actually trembling' **Ura responded. And then the aura washed over them both, Moka let out a small "eep" and tumbled back into her bed feeling a burning heat start up and she wasn't sure if it was hotter in her heart or between her thighs all she knew for sure was that she didn't need to be here she needed to be out there dancing with her mate she started forward and had just leaned out the window as another pulse of the aura washed over her and whatever semblance of control she had was lost as she fell out of her dorm window to the ground below.

Meanwhile the young succubus was heating up nicely and enjoying every minute of it she hadn't seen anything like this since the last time mom took her out for the evening and being that it was Tskune it was that much better. He had just catapulted himself off the top of the boys dorm and flared the aura hit her like a brick wall washing away any sense that she had left her wings exploded out of the back of her nightgown and she lept out the window fully intending to demand that she lose her virtue right here and now when a golden washtub slammed down onto her head knocking her out of the sky she hit the ground not far from Moka who had by this time sat up and was trying to stand when chains appeared around both Kurumu and Moka pulling them back against the wall of the dorm.

The two witches were enjoying themselves completely not only did they get to see Tskune dance half naked,well in a speedo it was probably more like three quarters naked, and they were getting to take a bit of vengeance on former romantic rivals.

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Tskune looked up from his position inside the small crater he had formed and almost laughed at the sight that lay before him. Moka and Kurumu were currently struggling against chains that had them pinned against the girls dorm he had to admit the chains did manage to make their positions look quite provocative. Mizore in the meantime had a huge grin on her face and seemed was gurgling in a quite satisfied manner with her eyes half closed.

The wind blew slightly alerting Tskune to something he hadn't planned on he looked down slowly and realized his poor speedo had given up the ghost it appears they were not made to take the kind of punishment parts of him were giving out '**luckily for us no one has noticed it yet**' Ura breathed while Omote was panicking quite sure death by rape was headed their way '**Ok let 's not panic**' the hybrid thought and quickly fell forward into a crawl the mud having splashed up on him was a nice touch he plastered a feral grin on his face exposing his stark white fangs, and began crawling slowly tword the chained girls. They gulped audibly as they saw the hybrid crawl at them looking for all the world like a cat who was about the catch the canaries.

Then it happened he heard an audible gasp he quickly looked to his side and saw Ruby standing there wide eyed a full blush lighting up her pretty face. "Tskune weren't you wearing shorts a moment ago?"

There was nothing for it he was caught out on this one but he intended to play it out to the bitter end as the final notes of the song ended he slowly almost lackadaisically stood up. "**What?"** he said as he stood there in all his glory.

Yukari stood silently for a moment and was then promptly launched backwards by the gush of blood that shot out of both of her nostrils as she laid there twitching she called out "I regret nothing!" and then passed out from blood loss.

"**Well I don't know about you ladies" **Tskune started turning quickly back to the boys dorm**"But I am dirty and I think a shower is in order."**

the boy sauntered back to the boys dorm slowly whistling the song under his breath and leaving one girl passed out in her window giggling softly two more chained to a wall groaning in frustration the older woman was glowing like a beacon both hands pressed to her cheeks and her eyes closed lost in fantasy.

"**So all in all a good night then?"**hybrid Tskune asked both out loud and internally '_Well it worked out and we didn't die so I guess I can't complain, but did you have to be so casual about being naked? I mean I am going to be the one that has to pay for that later.' _the inner voice came back

"**Yeah but will it really be a price we are unwilling to pay**?" the vampire asked grinning to himself '_Uh no I don't think so_.' the silent voice answered '_Not at all_."

"**Payback achieved mission success.**" the vampire laughed as he walked into the shower room.

A/N: Ok there are a few terms I used the definitions are below I thank anyone who reads this and ask to leave a review but I do ask that you please be kind remember you might write something someday and to paraphrase "flames are a terrible master and a dangerous servant." I hope you enjoyed this.

*Blanca=A series of side to side feints done with the torso to deceive the opponent, throw off their timing, and make it harder for them to track the center line. In a similar manner as a speed skater, the body weight is shifted from one leg to the other in a slight lateral.

Macaco= The macaco is similar to a back handspring with the exception of starting with one hand planted behind the capoeirista and the initial movement starting from a low crouch.


End file.
